<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owl Post by ProgramasaurusRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551888">Owl Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex'>ProgramasaurusRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius write letters to each other while Sirius is on the run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owl Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Padfoot,</p><p>I want to apologize for what happened in the Shrieking Shack, but an apology hardly seems sufficient. If I hadn't forgotten to take my Wolfsbane potion, you would be a free man now. You are my last living friend, and as soon as I had you back again, I let you down. This is after I believed you to be a murderer for over a decade. I will understand if you don't want to write back to me because of these things. I just thought you deserved to know that you deserved better.</p><p>Moony</p><p> </p><p>Dear Moony,</p><p>It obviously wasn't your fault. It was Peter's. I still can't quite believe that. Peter betrayed us. I honestly wouldn't have thought he was even capable of doing such a thing. Not because I have trouble thinking of him as selfish, but because he doesn't usually succeed at things.</p><p>And now I suppose he's going to try to find Voldemort, if I don't find him first.</p><p>I also thought you were the one spying on James, so don't feel bad about that one. If I'd only trusted you as well as I should have, then you would have been secret keeper, and none of it would have happened. Let's not think about that anymore. I am delighted to be able to know you as my friend again, Moony, and to be able to communicate with you. So, what have you been up to for the past thirteen years?</p><p>Padfoot</p><p> </p><p>Dear Padfoot,</p><p>I want to tell you not to be so hard on Peter, but mostly just out of habit. This time, he really does deserve it, doesn't he? I don't know if we played a role in making him what he was, pushing him aside all those years. But after seeing what his choices did to James, and Lily, and you, and Harry, I think I'll let you be hard on him for both of us.</p><p>I've continued to have trouble holding a job in the wizarding world, for obvious reasons. I had to leave my post at Hogwarts after Snape told everyone I was a werewolf. There's also just been a law passed that restricts werewolf employment even further. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. I can't get any decent work in the muggle world without a muggle education, either. I've applied for a job at a muggle shoe store. That's about the best I can hope for now.</p><p>Probably the best job I've had was about five years ago, when I got a grant with the Scamander Foundation to study dark creatures in Ireland and Scotland. Banshees, boggarts, red caps, and so on. My team and I had a few close calls out on the moors, let me tell you! The Scamanders figured out I was a werewolf pretty quickly, but they never let on. Nice people, really. But that job only lasted until our book was published, and I haven't found anything as interesting since.</p><p>Not much has happened in my personal life since I was twenty-one, either. A few brief love affairs, all ending in tragedy, but you know how crap I am with romance.</p><p>I understand that you can't tell me where you are. But you can tell me how you are. And you can tell me about Azkaban, but only if you think it would help.</p><p>It feels wonderful to be writing to you again as well, old friend.</p><p>Moony</p><p> </p><p>Dear Moony,</p><p>I suppose neither of us is living the dream now, exactly. I remember that night during sixth year, when we sat up all night planning stupid businesses we could open. The broomstick shop was the most fun; I still think the Midnight Moon would be an excellent name for a broomstick. Or the protective amulet manufacturing business. I have a feeling we're going to need some protection soon.</p><p>If I get started ranting about Peter, I might never stop. The man killed a street full of muggles, just so he wouldn't get caught. And we used to feel sorry for him because his voice didn't change until he was fifteen. You were so patient with him, Moony, always helping him with his essays, convinced he just needed a little confidence. I can't claim that I teased him because I knew he was evil; I teased him for my own selfish reasons. But I never saw in him the good you did. Some people just don't have much good in them to begin with.</p><p>I don't know what to say about Azkaban. Time moves differently there. Sometimes it felt like forever, other times I would look at discarded newspapers and feel amazed that time was still passing for someone, somewhere. It has been quite wonderful getting out and experiencing emotions properly again. I must admit I risked turning back to my human form in a country far away from here for the sole purpose of buying a lamb kebab from a muggle stand. Absolutely worth it.</p><p>The Scamander Foundation sounds brilliant. Once we clear up this mess with Peter, I could see myself doing something like that. You and I would make a good team, out in the wilderness of some remote country, chasing kappas down some river.</p><p>It's almost comforting to know that Snape is still an absolute swine. I've been writing to Harry, and he concurs. You have no idea how much I wish I could be a bigger part of his life; I feel like a derelict godfather. I suppose you've watched Harry grow up, then? Are his relatives really as bad as all that, or is he just a troubled teenager?</p><p>Padfoot</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>